herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Waterball
Waterball The Waterball is an uncommon spell for a hydromancer. It has a couple of major uses including countering a Fireball, or crowd control. A caster intones the words "hydro sphaira", and flings out the phial of water with their palm toward the target or area desired. The densely packed bolt of water streaks toward the target or area and explodes on impact or upon reaching the end of the spell's range. Physical barriers may be breached by the bolt if in between the target. For every 10hp of material destroyed in order to pass through, the waterball loses 1d10 damage capacity. If the Waterball would not pass through, it explodes on impact with the intervening barrier and deals damage normally radiating out from that point (without going beyond the barrier itself). The Waterball spell is one of the subsets of the Elemental Explosion Spheres. Its primary purpose is to attack and deal water-based damage and knockback. This means it deals double damage to targets weak against water. It also soaks all items and drenches characters in the area that are not waterproof. Waterball is opposed to physical defensive skills that relate to armor or protect from water, or can attempt to be countered by an opposing elemental spell check (e.g. Fireball). Damage A waterball does damage equal to 1d10 plus an additional 1d10 for every 7 Total Skill Points in Waterball. For every 10 points of damage dealt to unanchored objects, Waterball does 2m of knockback. Spell Construction * Spectra: Water * Purpose: Attack (damage & knockback) * Casting time: 1 turn as a primary action * Range: 90 meters is the base range for the Waterball spell, but this range can be increased by sacrificing power. For every -7 a caster adds to their roll, they can add an additional 20 meters to the spell's range. * Area: The base area of effect for the spell is 2m for full damage and 2m for half damage. This area can be increased by 1m for every -7 the caster adds to their initial roll. For example, by taking -7, the area for full damage can be increased to 3m in diameter with 3m more for half damage. Adding -14 increases these numbers to 4m and 4m. * Duration: Waterball takes 1 second for every 90m between the caster and the target. For any Range between 90 meters, count that as a full* 90m. For example, Faryn casts a Waterball that will travel 120m total. It takes 1 second to travel the first 90m and 1 more second to hit. If Faryn cast in Turn 3, the Waterball hits in Turn 5. *This does not mean the physics of the spell changes, only the mechanics of the rules change for ease of use. * Verbal Component: On Loar, the typical verbal components are in Dialektos Magos. In this case, hydro sphaira literally translates to 'water sphere' or more commonly 'waterball'. * Somatic Component: Depending on the caster, this can be as complex or simple as the character requires, but it typically ends with at least one (and sometimes two) palms facing the target. * Material Component: A tiny 1mL phial of water. Certain qualities of water (e.g. distilled, purified, primal) can add bonuses to the roll. Character Sheet Skill Example Navigation * Spells listed by Source * Spells listed by Purpose * Spells listed by Spectra * Spells listed Alphabetically